Love is Painful, Very Painful
by Spectral
Summary: Looks like another obstacle has been placed in the way of Harry Champ. Will he ever get Leena? Maybe...maybe not...*Not for Harry Champ fans*


Zoids 

****

**Love is Painful, _Very_ Painful**

****

By Spectral 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zoids or the characters. I wish I did but I don't. I will once I take over the world, but until that glorious day I do NOT own Zoids or its characters, but I do own this story and me (I'm in this story. Be afraid. Very afraid.) What I'm trying to say is, if you sue me you'll get nothing but third-degree burns. *Holds up Flame Thrower* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Judge**: Area scanned. Battlefield set-up. The Blitz Team VS The Champ Team. Battle-mode 0990. Ready…FIGHT!

          Harry Champ led the charge against the Blitz Team in his Dark Horn. Benjamin followed in his Stealth Viper, and Sebastian was next in his Heldigunner. Leena and her Gun Sniper stepped in front of the Shadow Fox and Liger Zero.

**Leena**: Weasel Unit Total Assault!

          A flurry of missiles, energy blasts, and bullets flew into the air. The Dark Horn dove out of the way just in time, but the Stealth Viper and Heldigunner were blown out of the battle. 

          Harry opened fire and the Liger Zero charged forward. Bit Cloud's zoid took a hit but kept running forward.

**Bit**: Strike Laser Claw!

**Judge**: Battle over, battle over. The winner is… The Blitz Team!

**Leena**: This is getting too easy.

**Bit**: Better luck next time, Harry.

          Harry watched as the Blitz Team returned to their Hover Cargo. The man destined to be king got out of his zoid with a disappointed sigh. His robots were already bringing a Gustav out of their Whale King to tow their damaged zoids. 

**Later at the Tauros Base**

          Harry was sneaking into the base with a box of candy. He was going to give them to Leena and wanted it to be a complete surprise. He was passing the Tactics Room when he heard something strange, maniacal laughter. It sounded like Jamie. That made it twice as strange, Jamie didn't seem like the type to laugh like that. Harry peeked into the room to see what was going on.

**Jamie**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, all I have to do is send these letters and my plans will be complete! Once Bit and Leena get these letters, they'll both go on blind dates. What they don't know is that they'll be dating each other! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

          Jamie fell out of his chair and Harry ran down the hallway. He wasn't about to let any of this happen.

**Harry**: I'm going to have to tag along and ruin this date. Then I'll take my Leena from that Bit Cloud!

          Back in the Tactics Room, Jaime had finally gotten up off the floor.

**Jamie**: Just to make sure my plans work perfectly, I'll have to send someone to make sure nothing goes wrong, but who? Brad won't do it and Doc can't be trusted…

          Jamie picked up a phone book and began flipping through the pages. After about ten minutes, he found something that looked promising and dialed a number on the videophone. After it rang a few times, someone answered the phone. 

**Spectral**: Hello, Base of Doom, how may we hurt… I mean help you?

**Jamie**: Yes, I called to see if I can hire someone to help with an …

**Spectral**: *notices something off screen* Hold that thought.

          Spectral dove off screen and Jamie became confused. 

**Spectral**: AHAHAHAHA!  Take this! 

          There were several explosions and screams heard. There was a blinding flash of light and Spectral returned to the screen. His head was on fire.

**Spectral**: Now what were you saying?

**Jamie**: I need some help making sure my evil plot doesn't fail.

**Spectral**: Evil plot? No problem. Just fax over the details and I'll make sure things don't go wrong.

**Jamie**: Thanks. Um…you do know that your head is on fire, right?

**Spectral**: Yeah. *hangs up phone*

          Jamie hung up the phone and sent his nefarious e-mails. He then began to laugh evilly again but his chair broke and he fell onto the floor.

**About 3 Days Later, Garden Type Area**

          Bit and Leena had met on a bridge that went over a small stream. At first they weren't happy about going on a date with each other, but after a few moments of argument, they had agreed to go along with the date and then kill whoever set them up.

          Harry was hiding behind a bush a few feet away from the bridge. He was going to follow them on their date and then sabotage it as much as possible. Just as Bit and Leena were nearing the exit of the garden area, Harry sprang up and ran to the bridge. He reached the middle of the bridge and…

  
**Spectral**: HAAAAAAAAA!

          Spectral dove from above and tackled Harry over the side of the bridge. They splashed into the water and Bit and Leena looked back to see what the noise was. After nothing happened, they continued walking. 

          Harry climbed out of the stream and Spectral stood up. Harry looked like he almost drowned, but the water was only knee deep.

**Harry**: Who are you?

**Spectral**: I am the Master of Darkness, the Sovern of Shadows, I am Bad, I am Evil, I am Spectral!

**Harry**: Spectral? Well what do you want?

**Spectral**: I've been hired to make sure nothing goes wrong on Bit and Leena's date.

**Harry**: Hired? By who?  
**Spectral**: I can't tell you but I can hurt you severely.

          Spectral's eyes started to glow. He took a step towards Harry. Suddenly a Giant Squid rose from the water, grabbed Spectral, and dove back under the water. Harry was slightly confused but quickly ran away.

**A little bit later, outside a restaurant** 

          Bit's car pulled up to the restaurant and he and Leena exited the vehicle. As they walked into the building Harry stood up from behind a car that was parked across the street. He picked up a case of tools and started to cross the street. Suddenly a black car sped down the street and ran Harry over. Spectral stuck his head out the window and laughed at Harry.

**Spectral**: Oops, sorry about that, well not really. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

          Spectral continued to laugh. Police sirens were heard in the distance and Spectral stopped laughing. 

**Spectral**: Uh-oh. I'll be back!

          The car sped off down the road. Harry began to peel himself off the pavement but several police cars sped over him in pursuit of Spectral.

**Inside the restaurant**

          Bit and Leena were sitting at a table waiting for their food. As the waiter set down their plates Harry snuck into the building and sat down at a table near the kitchen. He put the menu up in front of his face and peeked over it at Bit and Leena. A waiter walked up to him.

**Waiter**: Can I get you anything, sir?

**Harry**: Yeah, a cup of coffee.

**Waiter**: Very well sir.

          The waiter walked off. As he passed a plant near the kitchen door, two arms reached out from behind the plant and grabbed him. There was a fight cloud thing and the waiter walked back out from behind the plant, dusting himself off. 

          The waiter was about to walk into the kitchen when the hands grabbed him again. There was another fight cloud and then a small explosion. Spectral stepped out from behind the plant wearing the waiter's clothes, even his moustache. Spectral walked into the kitchen and reappeared a minute later with a mug of coffee on a tray. He walked over to Harry and set the mug down.

**Harry**: Thanks *notices Bit and Leena leave* What? Where are they going?

          Harry got up and Spectral hit him over the head with the tray. The tray was then thrown over Spectral's shoulder. It flew half way across the room and hit an old woman who had just walked into the room. 

**Harry**: What was that for? What kind of trouble are you trying to cause?

**Spectral**: *dramatically flings off disguise* HAHAHAHAHA! 

**Harry**: Spectral!

**Spectral**: That's right! 

          Spectral pulled out a bazooka and fired it at Harry. The warrior went flying through the roof and into the distance. The bazooka then just disappeared.

**Spectral**: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

          Spectral stopped laughing as he noticed he had been surrounded. There were tons of police officers with raised weapons standing throughout the restaurant.

**PoliceOfficer**: Freeze! You're under arrest!

          Spectral looked around and then threw down a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, Spectral was gone.

**Laser Tag arena**

          Harry walked through the dark area searching for Bit and Leena. He held up his laser gun and turned the corner. The man destined to be king stopped walking when he saw Spectral in front of him. Spectral gave an evil laugh and held up one of the laser devices.

**Harry**: What are you going to do? These lasers are fake.

**Spectral**: You forget who I am…

          Spectral fired the laser at Harry. A giant beam was fired and Harry was burnt to a crisp. The siren for time over sounded and the player scores appeared on view screens.

**Spectral**: Hey, I won!

**PoliceOfficer**: There he is! Get him!

          Several police officers charged into the arena. Spectral disappeared in another cloud of smoke as Harry was trampled by the officers.

**Desert Area**

          The Liger Zero and Gun Sniper were running under the night sky. Harry followed stealthily in his Dark Horn. He armed all weapons and prepared to fire at the Liger Zero when the sky went completely black. Light returned and there was a large shadowy figure in front of the Dark Horn. It was a Death Saurer, and Spectral was standing on its shoulder.

**Spectral**: You really don't know how to take a hint do you?

          Harry opened fire on the Death Saurer. The large zoid was unscathed. It roared and Spectral laughed.

**Spectral**: HAHAHA! Fire the Charged Particle Cannon!

          The Death Saurer released the charged particle blast but missed the Dark Horn. The explosion sent the zoid flying into the distance. Both Spectral and the Death Saurer seemed to laugh evilly. 

**PoliceOfficer**: FREEZE!

          Police Gojulas had Spectral and the Death Saurer surrounded. The Death Saurer threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. Spectral, expecting to disappear with the zoid, did nothing until he realized that he was floating in mid-air.

**Spectral**: This can't be good…and I seem to be out of smoke bombs… oh well.

          Spectral just continued walking on the air and confused the police as he walked away.

**Hours later at the Taros Base**

          The bandaged and bruised Harry Champ walked up just as Bit and Leena were kissing. Harry fell over. The two zoid warriors broke their kiss and turned bright red as Jamie opened the door. After threatening Jamie if he told anyone about what he had just seen, both Bit and Leena went off into different parts of the base. 

          Once they were out of sight, Jamie stopped laughing nervously and looked around.

**Jamie**: Okay, you can come out now.

          Suddenly a small piece of the base's outer wall peeled over. It was then flung sideways to reveal Spectral. Spectral dropped the concealing cloak and jumped down.

**Spectral**: I kept things going well. No one got in the way of their date.

**Jamie**: Perfect! Here's your payment.

          Jamie handed Spectral a pile of cash. Spectral took the money and started counting it.

**Spectral**: See ya next time you need help with an evil plot.

          Jamie walked back inside and Spectral walked off counted his money. On the way he stepped on Harry.

**Spectral**: Sorry about that Harry… well not really… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Police**: We found him again! Get him!

          Spectral jumped in surprise then ran for it. What looked like the entire Police force chased after him. Every last one stepped on Harry as they charged after Spectral.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay! That's it. There won't be another chapter… unless people persuade me too write another with their reviews (or flames…)

I'm going to get back to writing my other fics now…

*disappears in a cloud of smoke*


End file.
